


The Last Job

by casjerem



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casjerem/pseuds/casjerem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Spider-Man and Deadpool slash fic, with a little Tony and Steve as well. Deadpool is contracted to do a job that doesn't end up going his way. This is a first in a series that I am working on. Also, excuse any grammar or spelling errors that I've made. This is my first fic ever, so I'm bound to make a few mistakes at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Job

Today was like almost every other day. Spider-Man was swinging around the city, making sure that there was no crime present. Although as of recently, the crime rate had fallen due to his team up with Deadpool. Even with Deadpool's way of dealing with things, they both got things done and always got the bad guy. Their relationship was angsty to say the least, but deep down they both really cared for one another.

While swinging through the city, Peter's spider sense went off, which immediately made him kick it into gear to look for trouble in the area. While scanning the area, he heard screaming. He started swinging toward the source of the scream only to find one of his arch-enemies, Doctor Octopus, breaking into a research facility. Wondering what insanity would cause Doctor Octopus to do this in the middle of the day, and in the open, baffled Peter a bit, but the thought soon passed as he saw someone had been taken hostage.

"Spider-Man! I see you've come to disrupt my good work again. Well unless you want to see this woman torn into pieces, I suggest you do like a spider and crawl away."

The woman was screaming and being hurtled around by Doctor Octopus.

"Aren't you just the lady's man Doc Oc." said Peter sarcastically.

Doctor Octopus looked at Peter with a look of disdain.

"You shouldn't joke around, especially when playing catch."

Doctor Octopus throws the women in the air and makes a dash towards the inside of the facility. Spider-Man shoots a net of web to catch the woman.

"I'd like to stay and chat, but I have a fish to catch." he says to her while taking chase after Doctor Octopus.

As Peter went inside the facility, he wondered how Wade's job was going. Deadpool, being a mercenary, was always being contracted to do odd jobs. Whether it was retrieving an item from somewhere dangerous, being security detail for some important person, or getting hired to infiltrate a facility and steal vital information for some company. This time around, he had gotten contracted to retrieve some device from a science facility. Peter had tried talking Wade out of doing this job, seeing as the contractor didn't bother saying what the item specifically was or in fact, telling who the device was going to. But as Wade never really listens to reason and always rushes into things, he had gone anyways regardless of Peter's concerns. Peter only hopes that Wade was at least being cautious rather being his usual self.

Peter walked into a lab to find Doctor Octopus tearing through the room as if looking for something. Taking advantage that Doctor Octopus hadn't noticed him in the room yet, Peter climbed the walls and hung from the ceiling, trying to see what Doctor Octopus was searching for. After watching him tear the room for few minutes, he picked up what seemed to be a flash drive. He quickly plugged it into one of the computers and started analyzing the contents of it. Peter could barely make out what was on the monitor, but what he could pick out, was that the information on the drive had something to do with the mutant x-gene. Realizing that letting this information fall into the hands of Doctor Octopus could be potentially dangerous, he decides to act.

"I don't think you should be looking at that. It doesn't exactly pertain to you." says Peter.

"I see you're still lingering about, Spider-Man! Guess I'll have to take care of you before I can get back to business."

Doctor Octopus picks up several of the other computers and chucks them at Peter, but Peter dodges them. Peter shoots a string of web at one of the chairs and flings it at Doctor Octopus, but to no avail, as he deflects it with one of his mechanical arms. Peter shoots a string of web and flings himself and kicks Doctor Octopus in the face and knocking him into a wall. Quickly, Peter takes advantage of Doctor Octopus still recovering and snatches the flash drive from the computer.

"All this trouble for a silly little thing like this? You know you can get these really cheap nowadays."

"I think I'm going to finally shut that smart mouth of yours."

"You're going to have to catch me first."

Peter whips a chair with his web at Doctor Octopus and uses the distraction to web sling away. His diversion doesn't last very long as he hears Doctor Octopus smashing through a wall and giving chase. Peter knew he needed to subdue him before he'd wreck the place. As Peter turned the corner, he saw an opening to the ventilation system at the end the hall and knew what to do. He quickly made it to the vent and slipped in through before Doctor Octopus came around the corner. Making sure not to cause any noise that would echo through the vents, he crawled slowly through, being right above Doctor Octopus who was trying to figure out where Spider-Man had sneaked off to. Right has Peter is crawling through the vents to get the sneak on Doctor Octopus, the one thing that he didn't want, happens. His phone goes off. He realizes that Doctor Octopus must have heard it and has to react quickly.

"Found you!" he hears Doctor Octopus saying.

Doctor Octopus rips the ventilation shaft apart to try and get to Peter, but to no avail, fails to find him.

"Where'd you go, you annoying little arachnid?"

Peter had got out of the ventilation shaft in time, and found his way into a lab. With Doctor Octopus still busy looking for him, now was the perfect time to set up a trap to capture him. He looks around the room to see what he can use to subdue the Doc, and sees exactly what he needs.

Just as Peter is finishing setting up his trap, Doctor Octopus smashes in through a wall.

"So desperate for this little thing. I could always just get you one if you really need one" said Peter.

Doctor Octopus ignored him and rushed towards him, unbeknownst to him, Peter had set up a trip web that Doctor Octopus just went through, causing power cables from the ceiling to fall down and electrocute him. After a few seconds, Doctor Octopus and his mechanical arms fall to the ground, incapacitated.

After waiting a few minutes, the police showed up and took Doctor Octopus away chained up. Hopefully this time around, maybe he'll stay locked up longer. This made Peter wonder how all this enemies always kept escaping prison so easily. Before he pondered more on that, he remembered that had received a phone call earlier while being chased. He wondered who had called him at a time like that, maybe thinking it was his dads who were probably calling to annoyingly check up on him. He checks his phone, only to see that it had been Wade calling him. Thinking of any reason why he'd call him, he thought maybe Wade called to tell him that he'd finished his job and was going to be able to see him later tonight. Upon further notice, Peter also saw that he left a voicemail. He thought about listening to it, but realized that it was probably some nonsense about a movie or TV. show they should watch later when he got home. After pondering this for a few minutes, Peter remembered that he still had the drive with the information that Doctor Octopus had been after. He thought about giving it to the authorities or one of the scientists in the facility, but then thought as to why this place was looking into the x-gene. Realizing he should look further into this, he decides to keep the drive and ask his dad if maybe he could look into why this facility was researching this and get to the bottom of it.

_____

Later, after finishing making sure nothing else was afoot in the city, he comes home and slips in through his second floor window of this room. As he's climbing in, J.A.R.V.I.S. greets him.

"Welcome home master Parker. I hope your day has been well?"

"Just like most days. Swinging through the city, saving people, and getting the bad guy. So I guess, as well as can be expected."

"Good to hear sir. Is there anything you need of me sir?"

"Yah. Are either of my dads home?"

"I believe your father Steve has been called away by S.H.I.E.L.D. on a mission, and your father Tony is in his lab, working on a modified version of your costume."

"Again? I thought I told him that the first time he worked on it was fine. How many times is he going to modify it anyways?"

"He does it because he cares. Is there anything else you need of me sir?"

"That's all. Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S."

Peter rushes down to his dad's lab, but while on his way there, he gets a text message from Gwen. It says that she's having a party later this evening. He thinks about it, and wonders if he should go, but thought that his dads would probably not be okay with it. He decides to ask his dad, hopefully that by his knowing of Gwen, he'll be more comfortable of letting him go. Peter gets to his dad's lab and finds his dad working on one of his web shooters.

"Dad. I thought I told you that your first modifications were enough. How many more times are you going to tweak my stuff?"

"Don't argue with me. I'm just trying to make sure you're more protected since you've decided run around in the city, in nothing but spandex. As to why you don't just let me build you a suit like mine, which I can make to be more flexible for you by the way."

"Dad, I don't need a suit. I'm fine with my costume and web shooters. I like it that way."

"I just think that you running in nothing but a skin tight costume won't protect very well."

"Point. But I think I'll just stick to my costume, with the few modifications that you've already made."

Tony shakes his head at his son, but soon goes back to working on Peter's web shooters.

"So how was your day? Heard on the news you took down Doctor Octopus again. How did that go?"

"Same as always. Bad guy is up to no good, I show up, kick his butt, and he gets taken into custody."

Tony steps away from his desk, walks up to Peter and looks him over.

"You don't seem to be hurt. Did you get injured?"

"No dad. I'm fine."

"Well from the damaged he caused, I thought maybe he might have hurt you. I'm going to have to speak with S.H.I.E.L.D. about Doctor Octopus' detainment. I don't like the fact that he seems be escaping his prison all the time, and you having to stop him and putting yourself in harms way to apprehend him."

"Probably a good idea. Also, before I forget, I have something I think you might want to look into."

Peter pulls out the flash drive from his pocket and hands it to his dad.

"Doctor Octopus was after the drive because of its contents I think."

"You have any idea what's on the drive?"

"From what I saw what Doctor Octopus got a look at, it had something pertaining to the mutant x-gene."

Tony looks at his son and gives him a dazed look.

"You said that this was what Doctor Octopus was after?"

Peter shook his head yes.

"And that he broke into the facility to get this information?"

"Yep. Kind of odd that this facility was looking into something like this, don't you think?"

"Yah. Well it's a good thing you brought this to me. I can analyze the data and get to the bottom of this. Also, let's keep this between you and me. Don't want anyone knowing that we have this information and trying any means to get it back."

"Alright dad."

"Now why don't you go and shower and get ready for dinner. I ordered some chinese, seeing as your dad won't be home soon enough to make dinner."

Tony places the drive in a drawer in his desk and goes back to working on the web shooter. Peter remembers Gwen's text about the party and thinks about asking his dad if maybe he could go. Although a bit hesitant at first, he decides to just go for it.

"Dad. Can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it Peter?"

"Well, Gwen sent me text that she's having a party at her place, and I was just wondering if I could go."

Tony turns around and gives Peter a somewhat baffled look.

"And what makes you think I'd let you go to a party, with the possibility that there would be alcohol or drugs present?"

"Maybe the fact that it's Gwen who's throwing the party. You also know that I wouldn't go to a party if there were alcohol or drugs present. You've raised to be smarter than that."

"Which is why I'm hesitant to even let you go? Sometimes you might be too smart for you own good."

Tony gives his son a stern look then sighs.

"If you promise me that you won't do anything illegal and that you'll be home by 12, you can go."

Peter smiled at him.

"Thanks dad. I'll be sure to be back before then."

Tony shakes his head a bit and then turns around to go back to work. Peter rushes off to go shower and get ready for Gwen's party. He gets into his bedroom and starts slips out of his pants. As he slips out of his pants, his cellphone falls out of his pocket. He goes to pick it up and notices that he has yet to listen to Wade's message. Right as he's about to listen to the message, he stops for a moment and starts thinking about Wade. He wonders why Wade always behaves the way he does. Why he rushed off on this job without listening to Peter's concern about the details of the job. Why Wade seems to always want to do things himself and not let others try and help him. This made Peter upset because as much as Wade always seemed to try and be a loner, he always tried to be there for Wade whenever he could. Peter looks down at his phone and decides not to listen to it right now because he didn't want to be reminded of Wade at the moment. He wants to take his mind of this, so he hops into the shower.

After about 10 minutes or so, Peter hops out of the shower and places a towel around his waist. He then proceeds to take another towel and dry his hair. After drying his hair, he takes a bit a gel and styles it to his liking, puts on some cologne and deodorant, and goes to pick out some clothes. Peter goes into his closet and spends about a minute when finally decided to just go with a flannel shirt and jeans, puts on his shoes, and decides he's good to go.

Peter ran down stairs as it was already 9:30 and the party started half an hour ago. Gwen was probably wondering where he was, as Peter is always early to anything. But this time Peter thought that it'd be a good idea to be a little late, seeing as it was a party and all and it is the cool thing to arrive "late". Just as Peter was about to leave the house, his dad Steve walks in through the front door.

"Welcome home Master Rogers" said J.A.R.V.I.S. to Steve.

"Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S. And where do you think you're going young man?"

"Party at Gwen's. I'm already late, so I'll see you later pop."

"Hold on. Who said that you could go to this party?"

"I already asked dad. He said it was cool with him."

"He did, did he? Well, I'll just see about that. J.A.R.V.I.S., could you tell Tony to come up here for a moment."

"Yes sir."

After about a minute or so, Tony comes up from his lab. He walks up to Steve and gives a kiss on the cheek.

"So how was the mission?"

"That can wait a moment. Did you tell our son that he could go a party?"

"Uhhh, yah. I did. Why?"

"So you're going to let our son, who's underage by the way, go to a party that could possibly have alcohol or drugs present?"

"You think I'd be that irresponsible. I'm only letting him go because he'll be at Gwen's and he promised me that he'd be back by midnight."

Steve looks at Tony and shakes his head disappointingly.

"Alright, I'm going now."

"Wait Peter. There's something we need to talk about first." says Steve as he stares at the yellow envelope that he walked in with.

"Can it wait for later? I'm already late." says Peter before he rushes out of the door.

"Peter! Wait!"

"What is it Steve? What's the matter?"

Steve looks at Tony with a grimace look and hands him the envelope. Tony proceeds to open the envelope and the contents contain pictures that turn Tony's puzzled look into discomforting look.

_____

Peter had decided to web sling to the party, seeing as it was dark enough for no one to recognize his face. As he was web slinging, he wondered what it is that his pops had wanted to talk to him about. He probably just wanted to tell him about the dangers of drinking or doing drugs. Peter quickly removed the thought from his head and thought about the party and who was going to be there. He had never been a huge party goer, so the number of people he'd probably know there was going to be few. He figured that Gwen probably invited Harry and Mary-Jane. As to who else might be there, was anyone's guess.

After a few minutes of web slinging, he finally reaches the building in which Gwen's loft is located in. He notices that there are quite a few cars parked around and other people still arriving. Now he knows that he the number of people he'll know there will be less, as he doesn't recognize any of the people going into the building. He climbs down a wall and jumps off into an alley and makes sure no one sees him. He then walks off towards the building, a little nervous about going to a party where he'll barely know anyone. He decides just to find one of his friends and maybe avoiding mingling with other people.

Peter walks into the building and heads towards the elevator. He takes out his phone and texts Gwen that he's on his way up. After sending the text, he sees the message Wade left that he has yet to listen to. He starts thinking about Wade and wondering if maybe he's already done with his job and on his way back to his apartment. He decides to try and call Wade and tell him to come over to Gwen's, who might enjoy coming to this party, but just as he dials his number, the elevator door opens, and a vast group of people and raging music greet him.

"Parker!" says the group of people in the loft.

Peter is a little surprised at the sheer vast of people greeting him.

"Uh hey!"

"Peter! There you are!" says a familiar voice.

Gwen comes out of the crowd of people and hugs Peter.

"Was wondering when you'd get here, if at all. What took you?"

"Kind of get held up with my dads and some other business. But I'm here now."

"Well I'm glad you made it. Come in and mingle, dance, party, have fun. It is a party after all."

"Alright, alright. By the way, got anything to drink? Built up a thirst getting here."

"Check the fridge. Might be something in there. But when find you're done, come find me and so we can party!"

"Will do!"

Peter could tell that Gwen was having a good time. He went to the kitchen and looked into the fridge to search for something to quench his thirst, only find that there was nothing but beer and an assortment of alcohol in there. He thought about maybe having a beer, but the thought of having his dads knowing that he was out drinking scared him a bit. Even so, his thirst was too great to try and find something else to drink, so he thought that one beer wouldn't get him into too much trouble. He grabbed the beer, popped the cap off, and let the cold liquid flow into his mouth. This was the first time Peter actually had a beer and he thought it tasted a bit odd, but drank it anyways as he didn't have much of a choice.

Peter took his beer and went back into the living room where the majority of people were. He thought that he should find Harry and Mary-Jane, although finding them in this group of people was going to be difficult. Aside from that, he could also barely hear himself think from the roar of the music. When Gwen told him she was throwing a party, he would have never guessed it was going to be a party like this. He waded through the crowd of people, trying to look for anyone he could recognize. After a few minutes, he started to get a little dizzy. He thought that maybe the music was giving him a headache or possibly his intolerance of the beer was getting to him. Before letting it get any worse, he decided to go outside to the balcony and get some air.

Having stepped outside and being alone, he thought he could get some air and finally think. He looked at the view of the city and started thinking about how he wished that maybe he should have just stayed out as Spider-Man, and swinging around the city would have given him better enjoyment than having to be in an awkward situation as this.

"I thought I'd find you out here."

Peter turns around to find Mary-Jane coming up from behind.

"What are you doing out here all alone? Why aren't you inside enjoying the party?"

"It got a little too crowded and I needed to get some air."

"Well I'm glad you could make it. I don't see too often, ever since..."

They both stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"...since I became Spider-Man?"

"Yah."

"Well, someone has to make sure that the city stays safe, and I don't see any other people around who are willing to help take care of the city."

"But Peter, you aren't the only hero around. There are others that could maybe make sure that the city is safe. Do I have to remind you that both your dads are superheroes?"

"Yah, yah, I know. But you know that they get busy with other things like saving the world and whatnot on a daily basis. That's what we smaller heroes are for. Taking care of what the bigger heroes don't have time to do."

"I guess you have a point. Wait, what about Deadpool? Doesn't he help you protect the city too? Can't he take some of the burden off your shoulders?"

"True, but he isn't always around when I need him. He gets called away often, so I'm left on my own when he's away."

"That's too bad. By the way, why didn't you bring Wade along with you? He probably would have enjoyed this party."

Peter looks down and his demeanor changes from a thoughtful look to a pensive one. Mary-Jane notices the change in his expression.

"Is everything alright between you two?"

Peter stays quiet for a few seconds before answering.

"I-it's just...I wish he didn't always shut me out."

"What do you mean? I thought everything was going great between you two, at least it seems like it is whenever I see you two together."

"That's because I try to make it seem like that. Truth be told, we've been having problems."

"How so?"

"Well, for example, whenever we watch something on TV, he never asks my opinion on what we should watch. He always seems to pick whatever he wants without considering what I may want to watch. Although it doesn't seem like a big deal, I just wish he'd think about how I felt."

"If you don't like how he treats you, why not mention it to him. I don't see why he wouldn't take your feelings into consideration if you tell him."

"I have tried telling him. But every time I try to talk to him about something like this, he always changes the subject and it annoys me. If I'm trying to give him advice on something, he always says that his way is better. If I try to tell him to be careful, he says not to worry because he can't get hurt. It really hurts me that he doesn't listen to me when he does things. I'm always trying to be there for him, but he doesn't let me. "

"I see. Well it sounds to me like you need to sit down with him, and sternly tell him how you feel, even if he doesn't want to listen. Otherwise, your feelings won't get through to him. Maybe you should give him call and tell him that you two need to have a talk."

"I don't know. He might be busy or in the midd..."

"Peter. If don't do this now, it'll keep being like this until you get tired of it and it'll end up hurting you both. I don't want to see that happen to you. Either of you. I know how you feel about him. I've seen the way you are with him. You're very happy when you're with him, and I wouldn't like to see this splitting you apart."

Peter stares at his phone and smiles a bit.

"I do. I really do love him. With all my heart. I just wish I knew if he felt the same way about me."

"Then call him Peter."

Peter decides to do it until he looks at the time his phone displays.

"Shit! That's the time? It's about to be midnight in 10 minutes. I have to get home quick!"

"Why? Why do you need to be home by midnight?"

"I promised my dads I'd be home by 12. If I'm not home before then, I'm going to be in a crap load of trouble."

"How are you planning on getting home?"

"Same way I got here. Web slinging."

"Yaaaah. I'm driving you home. You've been drinking and I'm not taking the chance of you accidentally falling from somewhere high and getting hurt."

"I've only had one beer. That's not going hinder my senses."

Peter tries taking a few steps and stumbles a bit.

"What was that about having only one beer and being fine?"

Peter sighs a bit.

"Fine, but we have to hurry. I'd prefer to have my dads not upset at me for being out after my curfew, let alone, also knowing I had been drinking."

____

Peter and Mary-Jane went back inside as the party seemed to be still going full blast. As they squeezed through the crowd of people, they both see Harry signaling them to come join them on the dance floor, but Mary-Jane waves him off which confuses Harry a bit. They both rush to the elevator and get in as Mary-Jane pushes the button which causes the elevator to descend.

After a few seconds, they get off the elevator, exit the building and rush to Mary-Jane's car. She unlocks the car and they both hurry and get in. She starts the car, they put their seat belts on, and then she drives the car off.

It's 11:59 P.M. when Mary-Jane pulls up to the front steps of Peter's dad's mansion. Peter rushes out of the car but not before thanking Mary-Jane.

"Thanks and I owe you one. By the way, tell Harry sorry I didn't say hi to him and that I'll catch him at school on Monday."

"No problem. Now hurry before your dads get too upset."

Mary-Jane waves Peter goodbye and drives off. Peter waves her off as well. He then proceeds to struggle to get his keys out of his pocket for a few seconds, then finally succeeding to pull them out. He grabs the house key and places it into the key and turns knob as fast as he can.

Peter steps in and J.A.R.V.I.S is first to greet him.

"Welcome home Master Parker."

"Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S. By the way, where are my dads?"

Before J.A.R.V.I.S. can answer, one of his dads answers instead.

"Where in here Peter. Come here. We need to have a talk with you."

Peter realizes that they're serious when Steve talks like that. He walks slowly into the living room, preparing for what they might have to say about him being late, or god forbid, figuring out that he had been drinking.

"What do you guys need to talk to me about?"

"Sit down Peter. This is serious."

Peter sits down in a chair across from his dads on the couch. Before Steve can say anything, Peter interrupts.

"I'm sorry for being late. I lost track of time, and I tried to get here as soon as possible. I promise, this won't happen next time."

"It's not about that. It's about Wade."

Steve pulls out the yellow envelope and places it on his lap. He looks down at it and then back up at Peter.

"Is this something else you found out about Wade and you're trying to tell me so I can stop dating him, because if it is, you can just stop now. I've already told you before, that he promised he'd stop doing things like that. He's changed."

"It's not that Peter. It's just..."

Tony interrupts.

"Deadpool isn't coming back from his last job."

Peter looks at his dads with a confused look.

"What are you talking about? Did he get hired to do another job or something?"

"Peter...Wade is dead."

Peter's demeanor changes from confused to upset.

"Wh-what do you mean he's dead?"

"Take a look at the pictures in the envelope."

Steve slides the envelope across the table to Peter, and he quickly opens it. Peter looks at the pictures and it's Wade on an autopsy table.

"Is this a joke or something? Because that can't be Wade. He can't die, remember? He can heal."

"Peter. It's hard to explain."

"Well start explaining, because this has to be a joke."

Tony starts explaining.

"Well. Wade had been contracted to receive a certain item from a science facility and deliver it to someone."

"I know that already, just get to the point!"

"What Wade didn't know was that someone else had been contracted to get the item as well. That person was hired to get the item at any cost, even if it meant killing anyone else who was trying to get the item."

"Are telling me this person killed Wade, just like that? Because as I recall, Wade can heal from almost anything and I don't think a simple bullet or blade could have killed him that easily."

"Like I said, it isn't as simple as that. What Wade didn't know, was the item that he was hired to get, was a device meant to suppress mutant powers and mutant like powers. When Wade went to retrieve it, he hadn't known that the device was already active, and so, he didn't know that his powers were gone. So when the other person who was hired to get the device saw that Wade was also trying to get it, he attacked Wade. Not knowing he wasn't going to heal, he attacked the other person without thinking, and got himself killed."

Peter started to tear up. He dropped the envelopes and pictures and stood straight up.

"This is some kind of bullshit! Why the hell is something like that just lying around in some facility? And why the fuck did Wade get hired to do this? Doesn't he get most of his jobs from S.H.I.E.L.D? Why did they send him off on a job like that?"

Steve stares at his son for a moment.

"They didn't know someone was building technology like this."

Peter stares angrily at his dad.

"If S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't know how dangerous the job was, why did they send him alone?"

"They figured with his healing factor, he'd be safe enough to get the device and then they could get intel why someone built the device."

Tears start to run down Peter's face. He stares down at the floor.

"Why Wade though? Why?"

Tony gets up and tries to hug Peter and comfort him, but Peter shrugs him off.

"Son. I'm sorry."

"I bet you're sorry. At least now you don't have to worry about me dating him anymore." says Peter angrily at both of them.

"Peter...we didn't want this to happen."

"I don't care."

As Steve gets up and goes to try and comfort his son, Peter runs off and leaves through the front door.

"Peter!" says Steve.

But Peter is long gone. Peter decides to web sling through the city and try to get as far from his dads as possible. Not caring of who sees him without his mask, he lands on the rooftop of a building. He walks his way towards the side of the rooftop entrance and slides down the floor, with his back against the wall.

He starts thinking back to how he wished Wade has listened to him when he told him to reconsider taking the job.

"You stupid dumb ass. Why didn't you just listen to me?" says Peter.

Peter continues sobbing, when he finally remembers the voicemail that Wade had left him. He thought, that maybe, Wade left a message tell Peter saying he was okay, and that he wasn't actually dead. He goes to his voicemail box and quickly plays the message.

____

"Hey Parker. Looks like I managed to screw up. Guess next time I should take your advice." *cough*

"I wish I could say that I'll be back later so we can watch the History channel like we always do, but I guess I'll have to rain check you on that."

"I'm sorry that I was always being such an insensitive jerk. I know it seemed like at times I didn't seem to care for you, but that was only because I was afraid of getting hurt. I've always done the lone gunslinger act so that I wouldn't get hurt or hurt others with my stupidity. Guess this time around, it didn't work too well." *cough cough*

"I wish I could have had more time to show you that I could have changed. Even when it seemed like I didn't take your feelings into consideration, I always made sure that when I did anything stupid, that it didn't hurt you. I always tried to keep you safe, even if it meant from me as well. That reminds me, you still owe me for that one time, catching you when rhino head was flinging you around. I broke my back when I got slammed into the wall catching you. Guess you can repay me for that later."

"By the way, thanks for picking up the phone when I called. Now I have to die knowing that someone else could be listening in on this, which if there is, don't think for a second that I won't come back from the dead and haunt for thinking of me as a sissy. *cough* Hehe."

"Guess I'm out of time. *cough cough cough cough cough*...I know I never really said it before but...*cough*...I've always loved you Peter..."

____

As the message ends, Peter drops the phone, and looks down at the ground. He starts crying. As he starts crying, it starts raining. The rain comes down harder and harder while Peter continues to cry.

"...stupid jerk...I loved you too..."

____

"Seems like the device worked."

"Yes. But what of the Deadpool? Wasn't he part of the Weapon X program? Won't your superiors be upset that you killed him off?"

"Don't worry about that. Why do you think we picked him to test out the device? He can be reactivated whenever the need arises.

"I see..."

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Currently working on the next chapter.


End file.
